


Jim蛋和Spock蛋的故事

by jonesnapril



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Baby Dragon, Eggs, Fairy Tale Elements, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:51:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonesnapril/pseuds/jonesnapril
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim是一只龙蛋，Spock也是。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jim蛋和Spock蛋的故事

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文是真·伤心来一发！纪念被我养死的龙蛋宝宝。  
> 背景是这样的：刚开始玩龙窟，偷到了一只金色蛋蛋和一只绿色蛋蛋，我管它们叫Jim蛋和Spock蛋。但是可爱的金色的蛋蛋因为点击率过高而死了……没有照顾好的孩纸就这样撒手人寰了，我永远不知道孵出的龙宝宝是什么样子。为了纪念可怜的Jim蛋，写个小段子。  
> 对了实际上Spock蛋没死，但是写的时候一狠心就让他去找Jim了。  
> 设定猎奇狗血，请确定接受得了再向下看。为剧情需要，关于龙的信息有一定修改。

Spock是一只蛋。绿色、尖头的龙蛋。  
他不是普通的龙蛋。他是火龙之子。他来自熔浆流淌的火山口。当他半淹没在炽热的熔岩下时有人从龙巢里偷走了他，将他带到一个清凉的洞窟里孵化。  
Spock对此没有什么怨言。鉴于他的父母在他出生不久就双双抛弃了他，在哪里破壳都是一样的。固然，这里的温度较低，将延长他孵化的时间，但是有Jim的陪伴，那么一切都可以忍受。  
是的，Jim。  
Spock认为Jim简直是这个世界上最不合逻辑的龙蛋了。他是草原龙种，蛋壳却呈奇异的深金色。他又圆又结实，活泼好动——令人惊讶吗？但是龙蛋确实会自己移动的。虽然并不快，而且大多数时候他们懒得如此。  
但是Jim不然。他总是在洞窟中溜溜达达，咕噜噜地滚来滚去。当然最后他会停下，而且总会停在Spock旁边。草原龙不喜欢高温，但是Jim挨着热乎乎的Spock，显得那么心满意足。  
“你瞧，”他在Spock身边嘟哝，“我比你晚来几天，而你会孵化得慢些。我猜我们会同时破壳。”  
Spock听着，没有回答。  
“你肯定会是头阴沉的龙。绿龙。”Jim亲热地蹭了一下Spock，欢快地猜想，“有点古板，喷个火都要按路数来。喂，Spock，我觉得你会有尖耳朵。你觉得呢？”  
Spock还是安安静静，但是内心里，为了实现Jim不合逻辑的猜想，他忽然发现自己很愿意长出一对尖耳朵。  
“你觉得我会长成什么样子？”Jim继续喋喋不休。“我想我会很帅气！我的花纹会是金色的，眼睛会是蓝色的。天哪，我都快等不及了。”  
“老天在上，Jim，你这么挨着Spock会被烤熟的。给我回来！”McCoy——来自海滨的一只蓝色蛋，Jim的朋友，远远怒吼起来。  
“Bones，你可真爱操心。”Jim抱怨着，一边慢吞吞轱辘回去。

 

“Spock，Jim死了。”  
Spock预定孵化日期的前一天，McCoy来到他身边，对Spock说。  
他们围在Jim身边。不，不再是Jim了。只是一堆破碎的蛋壳。龙蛋坚固但也脆弱。他们会因为种种原因生病，死亡。  
但是不应该是Jim。  
Spock沉默着看着蛋壳里几乎已经成形的幼龙。然后他想起了Jim曾经说过的话。是啊，Jim猜得没错，他确实有非常漂亮的金色花纹。  
但是他的眼睛合拢着。Spock再也无法知道那是不是一双蓝蓝的眼睛了。

 

第二天Spock没有孵化。第三天也没有。第四天早晨，当龙蛋们从睡梦中醒来，他们看到的是一堆绿色的蛋壳碎片，混杂在金色的蛋壳碎片中。  
沉默寡言的Spock死了，他的尸体就在Jim旁边。是的，他是头矫健的绿色火山龙，头颈部有整齐的黑色花纹。而且，就像Jim盼望的那样，他还有最最漂亮的尖耳朵。

 

END


End file.
